


【幼帝二世】悬置的爱人-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Alexander | Rider/Waver Velvet, Alexander | Rider/Zhuge Kongming | Caster





	【幼帝二世】悬置的爱人-白茶狗凍

【幼帝二世】悬置的爱人-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【幼帝二世】悬置的爱人](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_11eb0814)

  
一百米之外的人们只会在雾里看见一头形状暧昧的怪兽，身体时不时耸动，又发出“嘶啦”“嘶啦”的叫声。   
但是这里不会有人，倘若真的有什么，那也只有冒着寒气的骨架支成的幽灵，还有点染着幽蓝的鬼火的魔法书。  
不过此刻它们全部变成了战利品，正在一点点地被肢解开来。   
亚历山大沿着书脊，将最后一本灰暗的魔书剖开，撕下一頁。他觉得这和处理将猎来的兔子差不多，他曾经也觉得开膛破肚的过程使人不快，但和魔书的尸体相比，生命的流逝至少给人以血的温热。  
冰冷的雾气仿佛沿着骨头的间隙挤进身体里，他有时觉得冷，有时又觉得身体粘稠而沉重，像融化的金子一般瘫软在地上。 这或许是刚才与怨灵战斗时残留下来的触感，或许来自他的脑中。幽灵。莎士比亚的笑声在不远处响起，亚历山大想起剧作家名作中，那些被幽灵纠缠的人们。  
  
如果安徒生能闭嘴的话就最好不过。  
亚历山大坐在图书室里看书，远远看见一头蓝色的头发靠近，心里有不祥的预感。他低着头装作没有看见，蓝色的头发还是挤进他的视野 。  
“看看，看看。”  
他把亚历山大面前的书推开，“啪”地将另一本书拍在桌上，腾起的灰尘让人忍不住皱起眉头。   
他伸出细长的手指戳在纸页上。   
“这就是你那位相好。”  
和御主去了趟特异点之后他就变得莫名其妙。他们刚刚回来没有几天，安徒生笑眯眯地找到他的房间。  
“我们遇见你和你的相好。” 他莫名地得意。  
“我想那不是这一个我。”  
亚历山大挑着眉毛望着他，这是每一位英灵都知道的。  
“哼哼，但你不想知道那一个你的相好吗？”  
“那跟我没有关系。”  
“他会是那一个你的相好，也会是这一个你的相好，这些都是...”他摇头晃脑了一会儿，“都是命中注定的。”  
“更何况御主可是打算把那位东方英灵召唤来迦勒底，我提前给你通风报信。”  
他只是想看戏，亚历山大弄清楚了，用作家自己的说辞，是想要更多的素材。   
但不得不说他也确实有些好奇。东方人。他想到他生前走过现在却变得模糊的征途。 可是总不能轻易遂了这个毒舌作家的愿望，亚历山大摆弄着辫子，不搭理他。   
谁知道作家这次打定主意要看热闹，第二天，就把这本书拍在他面前。  
亚历山大拧着眉头，看着安徒生指着的地方。  
他手指的是一副人像，亚历山大不熟悉这种风格。人物以一种奇怪的姿态站着，穿着宽大怪异的裙子，手里还拿着一把鸟的羽毛做成的扇子。   
“诸葛孔明，上知天文下知地理，古中国有名的大军师。我看了一晚上方块字，替你好好了解了一下，真是个不得了的人物。”  
亚历山大看着他发红的眼睛，觉得大概他在门外揉了半天。 转过来再看书页，越发觉得这个矮个子只是在寻他开心。纸上的诸葛孔明长了一张花生似的脸，下巴上长着植物根须般的胡子，眼睛又细又长像是豆荚。  
我可不会喜欢这么不好看的人，他比亚里士多德还难看。   
亚历山大没说出口。他想着怎样才能和作家打上一架，可是作家手脚细如芦苇杆，这不是公平的对决。  
安徒生“哧哧”地笑了起来，拍了拍他的肩膀。   
“命运，这就是命运。”  
可能满嘴跑火车是作家的必要素质，安徒生走后，亚历山大和那本古书对峙，半晌后还是抱着书回到自己的房间。   
他盯着那些不熟悉的方块字半宿，只觉得眼睛灼热，头脑发胀，最后支撑不住趴在桌子上睡着。 梦里黑色的字体突然像树一样伸展开细长的枝条，将他裹得严严实实，在树的枝叶间渐渐长出根须和花生一样的脸。   
  
  
他将魔书的书页整理好，站起身递给御主。   
“是不是太累了？今天应该是最后一次了。”  
御主低头清点了一下数目。   
“这下终于凑够啦！回去吧！”她对大家喊道，又一脸抱歉地转向亚历山大。   
“准备召唤的时候，你可不可以过来？总觉得如果你在的话，说不定召唤出孔明先生的概率要更高些。”  
那些花生又在亚历山大的脑中晃动。  
“安徒生只会胡说八道，master最好不要相信他说的话。”   
“他果然告诉你了？哈哈哈哈，别那么紧张嘛。” 御主笑眯眯地说到。   
“如果他来到迦勒底，你也一定会高兴的。”  
  
他们又不是目盲的预言者，凭什么这么断言？花生的幽灵现在已经淡去，反而是被强加上的“命运”更令他恼火。跟何况从来没有什么和命运相关的好事，死亡、自残、放逐。曾经是不是也有人给他做出过预言？巴比伦对你的星位不利。神庙熄灭的圣火，坐上王座的疯子，坠落的王冠。  
他记不清了，但那并不算是给他的预言，它们悬置在已结束的未来和未开始的过去之间，呈现为一片朦胧的雾气。  
而此刻给他的预言只有这一个，一个同样悬置的爱人，最坏的情况下，他会长着一张花生一样的脸。   
  
亚历山大抱着胳膊看着御主跑来跑去，他想要帮忙，却被按在凳子上。  
亚历山大不知道自己到底怎么想，很长时间里他没有想起关于“爱”的事情。安徒生好事地问过，你更很喜欢赫菲斯提昂还是巴高斯？但他无法回答，他们都在那些被悬置的记忆里，处于结束与开始之间，将生将死的状态中。   
如果真的有什么可能，那么它们只能在此刻开始。   
他看着召唤阵逐渐发出光芒，心里居然也有了些期待。   
  
“御主好些了吗？”  
午饭的时候他问玛修，据说她哭得太累已经睡下了。   
“看来你不被那位喜欢。”  
不知什么时候安徒生又凑了过来。   
“请别这样说！” 玛修转过来，“肯定会召唤出孔明先生的！”  
亚历山大没觉得自己需要安慰，那个人好像存在于所有人的印象里，只有在他自己这里是一个空缺，如果真的要勉强寻找，大概就是个花生形状的空缺。   
他觉得自己先前想的太严肃了，这哪里算得上预言或是命运，大概，甚至算不上一个有趣的玩笑。   
之后的召唤又进行了几次，囤积的各种材料落了一层又一层的灰，后来御主也放弃了。亚历山大也不再做有关花生的梦，只是那本古书还安静地躺在他的床底下。   
  
  
“我会把你的手臂折断的。”  
安徒生不趴在桌前写字的时候都闲得发慌，竟然吵着嚷着要掰手腕。   
“你要两只手和我掰吗？”亚历山大在桌面上支起手臂。   
“你可别小看作家的手劲。” 他看起来干劲满满。   
“开始吧！”  
我要小心点，别把他的手臂掰断了。亚历山大小心地控制着力度，任凭作家面目狰狞地发起攻击。   
活动室的门口突然一阵骚动，亚历山大分神去看，一个细长的人影出现在门口。   
呀。   
他“啪”地将安徒生的手掰倒在桌上，耳朵里已经听不见对方的哀嚎，直到对方挥动的双手挡住了他的视线。   
安徒生满脸得意地指了指门口：“我跟你说什么来着，命中注定。”  
亚历山大莫名其妙地看着他。   
“你在说什么蠢话，他根本不是诸葛孔明。”  
“啊？”  
“我...”   
我认得他，我记得他，不管怎么说似乎都有些不对劲。   
他斟酌了半天：“他在我的记忆里。”  
安徒生还是一脸呆样，这次轮到亚历山大感到得意了，但这里的输赢已经不再重要。   
亚历山大跳下椅子，步伐轻快地向门口走去。黑发的男人转过脸望着他，亚历山大的心里响起晴空下白鸽振翅的声音。   
  
  
  
  
  
完  
  
  
  
  


  
2017/12/27  


  
热度 140  
评论 5

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[幼帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B9%BC%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

  


  


评论(5)

热度(140)

  1. [](https://nicsohwy.lofter.com/) [贫辈没友](https://nicsohwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](https://ruigg750.lofter.com/) [芭娜娜快来](https://ruigg750.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ruigg750.lofter.com/) [芭娜娜快来](https://ruigg750.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://xxx013.lofter.com/) [您所查看的用户不在服务区](https://xxx013.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) [|･ω･｀)](https://gouzhuwuzui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) [光总的锅](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://qiushui634.lofter.com/) [橘北谣](https://qiushui634.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://swersteveny.lofter.com/) [Swer](https://swersteveny.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://just1well.lofter.com/) [夢中參拜朱衣神](https://just1well.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://ticht.lofter.com/) [光学传染病](https://ticht.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://67266071.lofter.com/) [dove:)](https://67266071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://67266071.lofter.com/) [dove:)](https://67266071.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://74802977.lofter.com/) [👂](https://74802977.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://fangjiacejiukeyila.lofter.com/) [放假测就可以啦](https://fangjiacejiukeyila.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://fangjiacejiukeyila.lofter.com/) [放假测就可以啦](https://fangjiacejiukeyila.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) [萧何楼](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) [白鱼入粥](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) [朝南西](https://wakabayashinansei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://gududehaitang.lofter.com/) [衍生](https://gududehaitang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://zxcwanxiangsenluo.lofter.com/) [森罗万象](https://zxcwanxiangsenluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) [湖心亭看雪](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://delaguerre.lofter.com/) [北欧的哑猫](https://delaguerre.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://elmoreeee.lofter.com/) [艾尔莫自暴自弃成为鸽子](https://elmoreeee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://shujiangstill.lofter.com/) [微人](https://shujiangstill.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://075608416.lofter.com/) [河洲](https://075608416.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://kmuhua.lofter.com/) [k墓华](https://kmuhua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://feilisi.lofter.com/) [菲利斯](https://feilisi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://szhhr.lofter.com/) [心如死灰](https://szhhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://gasonia.lofter.com/) [亟汁盐浆](https://gasonia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://fengguoxiangtian.lofter.com/) [风过香甜](https://fengguoxiangtian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xianxianxingguang.lofter.com/) [羡羡星光](https://xianxianxingguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://leprapear.lofter.com/) [废狸](https://leprapear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://zhelishi94ban.lofter.com/) [绿绳](https://zhelishi94ban.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yunjianyunshi.lofter.com/) [云间云时](https://yunjianyunshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/) [radise](https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) [有大范围降温天气](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://zhichabanbuchengshi.lofter.com/) [_只差半步成诗](https://zhichabanbuchengshi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://zhichabanbuchengshi.lofter.com/) [_只差半步成诗](https://zhichabanbuchengshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) [汁斯坦](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://rounda.lofter.com/) [Rounda](https://rounda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/) [茶茶](https://weiwenjing801.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://coldfishaha.lofter.com/) [冷鲜鲜鲜鲜鱼](https://coldfishaha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/) [磬弦](https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://itsmeaningful.lofter.com/) [无尾巴和鸢尾花](https://itsmeaningful.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://thousandwinds.lofter.com/) [指尖针心头刺](https://thousandwinds.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://wj2000o215.lofter.com/) [梁园稚子](https://wj2000o215.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://wisteriaclamp.lofter.com/) [岚团子](https://wisteriaclamp.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
